characters_with_special_abilitiesfandomcom-20200215-history
Beast
Real Name: Henry Philip McCoy Relatives: *Norton McCoy (father) *Edna McCoy (mother) *Sadie McCoy (paternal grandmother) *Robert McCoy (paternal uncle) *John McCoy (paternal uncle) Occupation: Vice principal, adventurer, S.W.O.R.D. agent, biochemist Gender: Male Height: 5'11" Weight: 402 pounds Eye Color: Blue Hair Color: Blue Skin Color: Blue Unusual Features: Covered with blue fur, has a snout, vertical pupils, pointed ears, fang-like teeth, claws, unusually large hands and feet Origin: Mutant Place of Birth: Dunfee, Illinois, U.S.A. Powers: Genetic Atavism: It is possible that Beast's mutation is a result of genetic atavism, or genetic traits that resurface in a species after many years of dormancy. He also possesses neotenous characteristics which would explain why he was a big modern brain with an ape-like physique. Due to a secondary mutation, Beast transformed from his original ape-like physique to a more cat-like physique. Another mutation affected him and he required the help of his past self who was able to stabilize him in a new appearance. HIs powers have varied at times due to ongoing and subsequent mutations. *''Claws and Fangs:'' Beast has retractable, three inch long, razor sharp claws at the tip of each finger and toe. Their natural edge, coupled with his strength, are sufficient to rend most conventional materials, including flesh, wood, stone, and even some types of metals, and enable him to climb up vertical surfaces by wedging his fingers and toes into the smallest of cracks. He also possesses elongated canines that he can use, if he chooses to do so, as effective weapons in close quarter combat situations. *''Pheromone Secretion:'' Beast has the ability to secrete pheromones to attract members of the opposite sex. *''Regenerative Healing Factor:'' Beast's metabolism enables him to repair mild to moderate injuries much faster than a normal human. For instance, he can recover from minor ailments, such as severe colds or fevers within a few hours. More severe injuries, like broken bones, used to heal within a few days whereas normal humans might take many weeks or even months. However, his healing abilities have increased to the point where he can recover from mild to moderate injuries within a few hours. But still, he cannot regenerate destroyed organs or severed limbs. *''Superhuman Agility:'' Beast's agility, balance, and bodily coordination are enhanced to levels that are beyond the natural physical limits of the finest human athlete. While in his simian form, he has the agility of a great ape combined with the acrobatic prowess of an Olympic-level gymnast. He can walk a tightrope or a slack rope as easily as most people can walk on a sidewalk. He can also walk on his hands for many hours or perform a complicated sequence of gymnastic stunts, such as flips, rolls, and springs. He can easily match or top any Olympic record in gymnastics. *''Superhuman Dexterity:'' He can perform many tasks with his feet as easily as a human could do with their hands. His manual and pedal dexterity are so great that he can write using both hands at once or tie knots in rope with his toes. *''Superhuman Durability:'' Beast's bodily tissues are harder and more resistant to certain types of injuries than the bodies of normal humans. His physiology can withstand great impact forces, though he can be injured by many types of conventional weapons such as standard firearms and bladed weapons. However, he can withstand physical impacts, such as falling from several stories or being physically struck by many superhumanly strong beings that would either severely injure or kill a normal human with little to no discomfort. *''Superhuman Reflexes:'' Beast's reflexes are similarly enhanced and are on levels beyond the natural physical limits of the finest human athlete. His training with the X-Men, as well as his experience battling enemies, has granted him the reaction time to evade gunfire. He can react at low-level superhuman speeds. His reflexes are a partial reason why Beast is so agile and fast, despite the abnormal bulk of his ape-like form. *''Superhuman Senses:'' Beast possesses enhanced acute senses that are comparable to those of certain animals which enable him to see and hear distant objects more clearly than a normal human and identify and track someone purely by scent. He also possesses cat-like night vision that also allows him to see even in near total darkness and when asked by Nick Fury, he was able to identify that it was the real Colossus when he came back to life all by scent. *''Superhuman Speed:'' Beast can run and move at speeds that are slightly beyond the natural physical limits of the finest human athlete despite his abnormal size. He can run at speeds of up to 40 miles an hour over short distances particularly if he runs on all fours. It also allows Beast to attack opponents before they can react and pull their trigger fingers and keep up with opponents who can move at low-level superhuman speeds. *''Superhuman Stamina:'' Beast's highly advanced musculature produces less fatigue toxins during physical activity than that of an ordinary human. He can exert himself at peak capacity for several hours before the build-up of fatigue toxins in his blood begins to impair him. He also commented that after his mutation into a cat-like form that he no longer needs a full night of sleep, although it is unknown if he still retains this side-effect of his stamina after becoming a new ape-like form once again. *''Superhuman Strength:'' Beast has always possessed some degree of superhuman strength as during his teens he was able to lift approximately 1 ton. After mutating into his simian form and after his mutation eventually stabilized his strength increased to the point where he could now lift about 10 tons which was sufficient to smash through a brick wall with a single punch and to tie an iron barbell into a knot. This strength also extends to the muscles in his legs and allows him to leap 15 feet in a standing high jump and 25 feet in a standing board jump. Category:Marvel Characters Category:Mutants Category:Pheromone Manipulation Category:Regeneration Category:Enhanced Agility Category:Enhanced Dexterity Category:Enhanced Durability Category:Enhanced Senses Category:Enhanced Olfaction Category:Night Vision Category:Enhanced Reflexes Category:Enhanced Speed Category:Enhanced Stamina Category:Enhanced Strength Category:Class Z Omega 303